I Can Only Take So Much
by sexuallylovino
Summary: It would only be a matter of time before Feliciano finally stood up to his brother. He couldn't handle it anymore being called stupid by his family. It broke him inside. His BROTHER broke him inside.   Might take a fluffy turn


**a/n: In this id say Romano is about 20 and his brother is the same age.**

* * *

**I Can Only Take So Much**

It was a nice, sunny day. It made Feliciano happy. He was picking tomatoes with his brother in Spain's garden. He plucked some and placed them in the wooden basket. He looked at his surroundings and smiled again. It had been a truly perfect day. He turned to look at his brother.

"Fratello! Do you think that this is enough tomatoes?" He asked while showing his brother the tomatoes. Lovino looked at his brothers tomatoes then looked back at his own in a similar basket.

"Hm. I guess it's okay." He said while picking up the tomato basket, while Feliciano did the same. Feliciano started walking right next to his brother. He looked at his brother and smiled. "Why the hell are you always smiling?"

"I don't always smile. But I'm smiling right now because me and fratelloare spending time together. Isn't it nice?" Came the reply.

"...I guess."

Lovino started walking at a faster pace, so, to keep up with his brother he started walking at a faster pace too. If only he saw that his shoes were untied... He tripped on his shoe laces and dropped the tomatoes getting himself dirty AND wasting perfectly good tomatoes.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you so stupid?" Lovino yelled at his brother. He bent down and picked up the tomatoes instead of helping his brother up.

"Wah! I-I'm s-s-sorry, fratello! P-P-Please don't be mad!" Feliciano stuttered. He wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry fratello are you mad?"

"Yes! Just help me pick up these damn tomatoes! Idiot!" He yelled while striking his brother upside the head. It didn't hurt. But it felt like a bat to the head to Feliciano. Feliciano obeyed his brother and picked up the tomatoes while still silently crying. "Stop crying like a baby, Veneziano!" Feliciano's tears didn't stop despite his best efforts. "Damn it," Lovino cursed again. "Spain said he was going to make us some tomato sauce for pasta. Now it's ruined dammit!"

_Well... It was almost a perfect day. _Feliciano thought. After all the good tomatoes where picked up Romano helped Italy up and dragged him into Antonio's house. Only until they got inside did Italy noticed that he scraped his knee. Feliciano sniffled and rubbed the spot where his big brother had hit him. "You didn't need to hit so hard..." He started to cry again, and his tears started to run down his face and landed on Antonio's couch.

All of a sudden Antonio came from the hallway and saw his little Italy crying. He ran up to him and started to wipe away his tears while Lovino put the tomatoes in the kitchen. "Don't cry... What happened?"

Feliciano rubbed his eyes again and looked at Antonio who was kneeling down in front of him with concerned eyes. "I-" Lovino cut him off.

"Feliciano's being a damn baby just because he fell." Lovino said for his brother.

"Lovi~ You should be concerned about your brother." He said while getting bandages from the restroom.

"Why? He just _fell_. It's not like he freaking broke his leg."

Feliciano joined into the conversation. "But brother, you didn't need to hit me either." He whined. Lovino sighed and walked over to his little brother who was still crying. He bent over and kissed the spot he hit. "There. Fucking better?" Lovino asked.

"Si..."

Lovino ruffled his brother's hair. Antonio came back with some bandages. He went over to Feliciano and put bandages on places that where scraped.

* * *

After Feliciano cleaned up and got into new clothes him and Lovino were waiting for the sauce Antonio was making for their pasta.

"Ve~ fratello, let's go do something while we wait for Spain, si?"

"I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"Hm... Let's go get some gelato!"

Lovino was about to object because he knew he shouldn't eat before the pasta was ready, but, he had been really craving that vanilla flavor. "Okay..." Feliciano got up took his fratello by the hand and dragged him outside and took him to his favorite gelato shop.

"I'll have chocolate!" He told the man serving him gelato.

"Vanilla, please." Lovino told him. The man handed them their gelato.

….

While they were eating it a drop of chocolate fell on Feliciano's now stained white shirt. "Fratello, do you have a napkin?" Feliciano asked.

"Why-" Lovino looked at his brother's shirt got out some napkin's and wiped it off. "Feliciano! Why are you so damn stupid? This is your new shirt!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! D-Don't be m-m-mad!" Feliciano said in a panic.

Lovino sighed while looking at his brother who was on the verge of tears. "Come on. Are pasta is probably ready." Feliciano smiled. The smile went away as soon as he stopped looking at his brother. _Fratello... stop calling me names... per favore?_

* * *

When they got to Antonio's house their pasta was ready and their gelato was finished. As soon as they smelled that the pasta was done they couldn't get to the kitchen table fast enough.

"Ve~ Antonio this pasta taste so good!"

"Thank you, Feli~! Lovi, how do you like yours?"

Lovino ate three more bites in seconds flat before answering him. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Antonio smiled. "I'm glad you both think that." After that Antonio and Lovino started engaging in their own conversation, leaving Feliciano left out.

_Ve~ Antonio and Lovi like each other a lot. Fratello seems happy around him. I wonder why Antonio likes fratello? Fratello doesn't exactly have the best attitude... especially towards me. I wonder if fratello hates me? _Feliciano smiled at the two talking. _No, probably not... _Feliciano felt the cross on his necklace that Ludwig gave him.

_Ve~ At least someone cares about me. Hm... I want fratello to care about me too. _Feliciano got up and put his dish in the sink followed with Lovino doing the same not long after.

Lovino and Feliciano sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch the soccer game that was on.

….

Italy had made a score. When Feliciano cheered he accidentally hit his brother. "F-F-Fratello! I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Shit! What the fuck, Feliciano? That fucking hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" The words started spilling out of his mouth. "Fratello, stop moving and let me see it!" Feliciano inspected the bruise on his brother's cheek.

"I hate-!"

* * *

"_Feliciano, your so damn stupid, I hate you!"_

* * *

"_Stop acting so stupid!"_

* * *

"_Stop being such an idiot!"_

* * *

Before Lovino could finish his sentence Feliciano had tackled his brother to the ground with his hand over his brother's mouth so that way he couldn't finish his sentence. "_Fratello, stai zitto!" _Feliciano began to cry. "_Mi dispiace, Io non ne posso __più... Quindi, per favore, basta zitto..."_

_Brother shut up! I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore... So, please, just shush..._

They laid there for about one to two minutes, Lovino looked up at his brother(Who was still covering his mouth) with large eyes, and Feliciano looked down at his brother still crying. After this time passed Feliciano got up and ran out the door crying.

Lovino would have ran out the door to catch him but he was still quite shocked.

* * *

**Drop a review~**


End file.
